Selecting a lighting device design online requires a user to browse through a collection of lighting device designs being offered. This is similar to browsing through a paper catalogue. The online service optionally includes a function to search for lighting device designs based on search criteria, such as type of device, brand, price range, etc. Although this is an improvement over a paper catalogue, the process remains essentially the same. The user selects a lighting device design merely by comparing it to another lighting device design.